


A Holy Bath By Any Other Name

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: Ineffable Instincts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Complete, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Feral Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), One Shot, Ownership, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Possession Kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Sex, Pretty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Roman Time Period, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Service Kink, Smitten Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Soulmates, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: Getting to the bathhouse was the easy part. Getting them inside, locking the door, making sure that they were alone and that his Omega felt safe and comfortable? As easy as pie (if Crowley liked pie).Actually taking a bath and not getting distracted by his mate's gorgeous, wonderful body, intoxicating scent, and beautiful eyes?Crowley's going to need another plate. Or three. And some wine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Instincts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515203
Comments: 43
Kudos: 414





	A Holy Bath By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> AHH FINALLY ITS HERE *does a happy dance* WHOOO \o/ I hope you guys enjoy and please please PLEASE let me know what you think! :D I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you have as much fun reading it! <3
> 
> PS. It’s recommended that you read the first story in this series, as it will help make some metaphors and certain parts of this fic make sense. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

_“When the clouds shake their hyssops, and the rain_

_Like holy water falls upon the plain,_

_'Tis sweet to gaze upon the springing grain_

_And see your harvest born._

_And sweet the little breeze of melody_

_The blackbord puffs upon the budding tree,_

_While the wild poppy lights upon the lea_

_And blazes 'mid the corn.”_

\--Francis Ledwidge

* * *

The cool air around him does nothing to calm the stifling fire raging inside of Crowley. 

The door to the bathhouse glows a muted orange, illuminated by the flickering torches around him and Aziraphale, his Omega’s blue gaze shimmering. Aziraphale’s palms are soft against Crowley’s as he carefully helps the angel up the stone steps, stepping over the threshold with his mate right behind him.

“Wait.” He whispers, holding up a hand to stop Aziraphale from scooting around him, the gentle brush of his Omega’s chest against his back causing Crowley to shiver. “Don’t move, dove.”

“What?” Aziraphale starts, but a low, warning growl from Crowley has the blonde snapping his mouth shut with a whimper. “Yes, Alpha.” 

Reaching around to gently squeeze his angel’s hand in gratitude, Crowley slinks reluctantly away from Aziraphale, snapping his fingers. The door to the bathhouse shuts and locks behind Aziraphale and the small squeak his Omega lets out causes Crowley to smirk. 

His face grows serious again, however, as he carefully prowls around the edges of the bathing pool.

The water is a clear blue, reflecting both the stars above them and the fire along the edges, a mix of silver and gold Crowley would compare with his own eyes and his Omega’s beautiful wings if not for the Alpha instincts clawing at his chest. 

Glancing at where Aziraphale obediently stands near the doorway, Crowley growls silently, enraptured once again by the beauty pouring from his Omega. From the way his hair seems to glow in the moonlight, to the white toga that is tight in all the right places, rising up his thighs slightly as his angel shifts, looking around him with a wide, blue stare before he catches Crowley’s flaming gaze and blushes. 

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale’s voice is soft, a frown of confusion pulling his brows down. “Crowley?”

Crowley captures the image one last time before he forces himself to glance away, stalking over to the darkest corner of the bathhouse. The shadows are ink colored, thick as tar and stinking of the former human residents that bathed during the daylight. Wrinkling his nose, Crowley sweeps his golden eyes around the small space.

“Checking.” Is all he says, finally satisfied and going over to the other corner. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale seems to shift on his feet. “For, um, for what, Sir?” 

Crowley lifts his head from where he’s leaning into the farthest corner, swiping his tongue across his lips. His mate’s scent is wafting over to him, sharp in slight confusion and growing arousal and Crowley’s chest rumbles, his cock twitching once again against the confines of his dark toga. 

“Intruderssss.” 

He hisses as he circles back around, slinking along the edge of the water, an almost exact imitation of his first trip through the Garden. Aziraphale’s watching him the entire time, his lovely mouth rounded in an O, legs visibly trembling the closer Crowley gets. The Alpha snarls as the scent of his mate’s desire flows over, sweet and warm like lilies in the hot sun. 

“Anything that--” Crowley continues as he finally reaches his Omega, dragging the blonde back into his chest when Aziraphale whines, baring his neck. “--that might cause any sort of harm to my darling Omega. Anything that might interrupt usss.” 

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale moans, gasping when Crowley carefully nips along his jawline, his hands reaching up to clutch at his Alpha’s toga. “A-A good idea _\--ah-_ -darling.”

“I do try to have at least sssome of those occasionally, love.” 

Aziraphale giggles, his throat vibrating against Crowley’s lips. “Only sometimes.”

“Little minx.” Crowley growls, reluctantly releasing his mate with one final kiss against Aziraphale’s pulse point. The blonde shivers. “Got get yourself set up in the tepidarium*, then. Whichever spot you like best, baby.” 

Aziraphale frowns as he steps away, hands reaching out. “You’ll follow me, right?”

“Always.” Crowley smiles, cupping Aziraphale’s face in his hands. “I just want to make sure I can ssssee you.” 

“Oh, well then.” Aziraphale blinks, a spark lighting in his gaze that has nothing to do with the torches blazing around them. “I’d better give you-you something to _look_ at, hm?” 

Before Crowley has a chance to rebuke, his Omega’s pulling away, walking toward the warmest room in the bathing house in a way that Crowley can only call unbearably tempting. His fangs ache, body tensing as Aziraphale’s hips sway, the blonde’s ass jiggling underneath his robe. Crowley follows the motion with his eyes, growling low in his chest when Aziraphale gets to the doorway, leaning against the marble and glancing back over his shoulder at his mate.

“Coming, Alpha?” Aziraphale asks, blinking at Crowley, blue eyes sparkling under his long lashes. 

_If you don’t stop walking like that, dove, I just might._

Instead of answering with words, however, Crowley growls, a possessive Alpha sound that penetrates the air around them like a low rumble of thunder. In the blink of a mortal eye, he’s at Aziraphale’s side, arms wrapping around the blonde and lifting his Omega into his arms. 

“I’ve been patient all of these long yearsss, Aziraphale.” He practically purrs, trailing his nose along the sweet skin of his mate’s unmarked neck as he walks them over to the smaller pool in the corner. “I wouldn’t go testing my control, sssweetheart, if you don’t want to deal with the beast inside.” 

Aziraphale makes a sound in the back of his throat, a cross between a whine and a huff, hand reaching down to gently pull Crowley’s face from his neck. The Alpha goes willingly, pressing the kiss meant for the blonde’s pulse point against his knuckles instead, ignoring the way Aziraphale’s breath hitches. 

“What if I want too?” The angel whispers, sinful tongue darting out to wet his lips and Crowley follows the motion with his eyes, fangs flashing. “Test your control, I mean?” 

Crowley swallows. “Deals with the devil aren’t only paid in pounds, my Omega.” 

“Perhaps I-I can change your mind, then? I want _all of you_ , Alpha, every single part. I want you to-to own me, Crowley. All of me.” Aziraphale’s eyes, although lust clouded and dilated in desire, are earnest and bright, and how can Crowley ever resist such a sight as beautiful as that?

“All of you.” Crowley echos, pressing another burning kiss against his angel’s knuckles, slowly trailing upwards. “For all of me.” 

“Yes. _Yes_. ” Aziraphale’s breath hitches again, a warm puff of air against Crowley’s temple. “Please--” 

“Shh,” Crowley coos, placing Aziraphale back on his feet, holding his Omega close as he sways, just a little. His scent, sweet and thick, coats the flickering air around them and Crowley can only want _more_. “We came here to _bathe_ , silly mate, and we can’t get clean if you insist on filling my head with such dirty thoughtssss, now can we?” 

Aziraphale whines, squirming against him in a way that has Crowley’s cock rising even more, the urge to mate and claim almost overpowering. “Quite right, b-but--”

Crowley holds up a hand, his shadow dancing across the far wall, sinking into the water next to them, sliding so that it too owns Aziraphale’s body in it’s grasp, folding over his Omega. The Alpha in Crowley snarls, and the Demon howls, both is a possessive pleasure so deep Crowley can feel it shake through his bones. He waits, however, wanting to drag this on just a little longer, wants to truly relish in the fact that Aziraphale wants this, truly wants this. 

_Wants him._

“I am going to remove my toga now, my love.” He hisses, keen eyes not missing the way Aziraphale shivers in response. “Issss that okay?”

The blonde nods, the heat of his arousal growing stronger as he squirms. “That’s perfectly fine, d-dear, yes. Uh, yes please.” 

“Good.” Crowley mutters, stepping away enough to reach for his own robe, tugging the dark fabric over his head after a second.

Judging by the choked gasp his mate lets out, Crowley would guess that Aziraphale likes what he sees. The Alpha in Crowley preens at the response from his mate, a deep rumble erupting from his chest, the sound only getting louder as he frees his face from the toga. 

Aziraphale is staring at him, his Omega’s wonderful mouth gasping, thighs trembling as the front of his white toga gets soaked with more slick. Crowley’s own dick aches in response and the Alpha bites his tongue.

“Do you need help, my darling dove?” Crowley asks after a few breathless seconds when Aziraphale whimpers, face flushed and hips already starting to jerk with the need for friction. 

His Omega blushes, beautiful eyes downcasting. “Uh, what-what would you like me to do, um, Sir?” 

Closing the gap between them, Crowley shifts until he’s right up against his mate, his legs pressing against Aziraphale, his hands hovering just mere centimeters away from the angel’s pulsing cunt, wrapped up so pretty in his impeccable white robe. Aziraphale whines, nuzzling closer, scent so strong now that it’s nearly overpowering Crowley’s and the thought is both a blessing and a curse and Crowely carefully cups his Omega’s chin, tilting his head up until thier eyes meet. 

“Do you want me to--” Crowley whispers, his fingers barely brushing against Aziraphale’s toga covered thigh. “--take this off of you, baby, have my wicked way with you? Make you _mine_?”

His golden eyes bore into Aziraphale, holding his mate still with his gaze, pinning the Omega in place until Aziraphale cracks and tilts his neck, open and trusting and submissive in a way that is nearly Crowley’s undoing. 

“Please, please, Alpha, _Crowley_ , please make me yours, own me, _claim me, mark me_ . Please, I can’t take it, I-I--” Aziraphale cries, sagging in his Alpha’s hold, baring all of his weight into Crowley’s waiting arms. “Want you, Alpha, want you _so bad_.”

Making soothing sounds in the back of his throat, Crowley carefully reaches under, sliding his hands over the cool fabric of his Omega’s toga, gently starting to lift it up over Aziraphale's head. The angel keens, ducking down to help him out, his knees buckling with what Crowley assumes is the urge to kneel. 

“Hold on, baby, hold on.” Crowley says, growling low when his Omega still continues to try to get the toga off himself. “Azzziraphale--”

Finally, the Alpha snarls, one hand going from his mate’s plump thigh to cup the back of his neck, pressing two fingers gently but firmly into the spot where Aziraphale’s Mating Mark will sit. It seems to do the trick because Aziraphale immediately stops struggling, sinking back with a whine of submission. 

“You are going to stay still.” Crowley orders, punctuating each word with a press of his lips against his mate’s forehead. “I will not have you falling on this wet marble. Okay?” 

Aziraphale nods, golden curls tickling Crowley's nose. “Yes, Alpha.” 

Crowley huffs. “Good boy.” 

Reaching back down, the Alpha finally gives up on doing this slowly, instead choosing to pull his mate’s toga up with a swiftness that has his Omega gasping, goosebumps erupting on his pale skin as he shivers in the cool night air. It’s Crowley’s turn to gasp, however, because if he thought his mate looked stunning covered up, that’s no comparison to the way he looks right now.

Aziraphale is beautiful, utterly, Earth-shatteringly _gorgeous_. 

His skin’s glowing in the moonlight, pale and unmarked besides his neck, his plump thighs and wonderful ass so round and full against Crowley’s forever roaming hands. The demon finds himself leaning forward on instinct, draping himself against his mate until no part of Aziraphale goes uncovered, Crowley’s scent filling in the gaps his skin leaves behind. 

_Mine._ His mind screams, sings, _praises_ in a way Crowley didn’t think was possible anymore. _Mine. Mine._

It isn’t until Aziraphale’s agreeing in breathless moans that Crowley realizes he’s snarling these claims outloud, breathing them into the flame-lit walls of this bathhouse until he knows the very stones around them bare witness to the truth. His hands travel up and down, up and down, trailing across his Omega until Aziraphale is twisting into the grip, spreading his legs wider. 

“More, more, _please_ \--” He’s whining, clutching at Crowley’s shoulders. “Ah, ah--” 

“Gonna take care of you, sssweetheart,” Crowley says, fingers carefully starting to tease around his Omega’s pulsing cunt, gently smearing against Aziraphale’s soaking walls. His dick throbs against his leg and Corwley finally gives in, thrusting against Aziraphale. “Just have to prepare you first, darling dove, gotta make sure you-- _oh fuck_ \--you can take it.” 

“I can,” Aziraphale sobs, pushing against his Alpha’s fingers. “I can take _everything_ , please Crowley.” 

Crowley growls, backing Aziraphale up until his Omega’s pressed against the nearest wall, his back flush against the stone, using his other hand to wrap around the angel’s waist. Aziraphale goes willingly, spreading his legs even wider as his juices spill, coating the floor and Crowley’s hand in his intoxicating scent and slick. 

Crowley bares his fangs, leaning down to kiss and bite across his mate’s chest, sucking one of his rosy nipples in-between his teeth, feeling Aziraphale shutter above him. 

Releasing the bud with a wet pop, Crowley kisses upwards, tongue twisting against every inch of skin available, nearly drunk of the feeling of his Omega’s sweat and slick against his fingers, the taste of his arousal and desire hot on his tongue and against the roof of his mouth. 

Finally, he adds another finger, scissoring against both of Aziraphale walls in a way that causes the angel to keen high, eyes rolling. 

The flames from the torches around them cast half his lovely face in shadow, and Crowley’s so enraptured by the sight that he doesn’t notice the hand reaching toward his dick until a familiar palm is wrapped around the shaft. 

Aziraphale only manages to pump him a few times before Crowley’s pulling his mate back, pounding into his cunt with more force.

“No, no, no” Crowley gasps out, words more a snarl than anything. He adds a third finger as he speaks, pumping them in and out until Aziraphale’s sobbing in pleasure. “I didn’t say move, did I, my darling? I don’t think sssso.”

“Please, I want you s-so badly, my Alpha.” Aziraphale says, trembling as he thrusts downward into his mate’s long fingers, needing more, more, _more_. “Wanna be filled with your seed, owned by your knot. I want your Mark, please, please--” 

_That_ seems to be Crowley’s undoing, however, because he’s suddenly turning Aziraphale over, flipping them until he’s flush against his Omega’s back, his neglected cock pressing into the angel’s love handles, smearing precum across the creamy skin. Aziraphale cries out a little at the sudden loss of his fingers, but quickly moans instead, pressing back into the sharp lines of Crowley’s hips. 

“Mine.” Crowley growls, punctuating the word with a sharp bite against his Omega’s shoulders, licking away the sting with quick swipes of his tongue. “Mine.”

“Yours.” 

“ _Mine._ ”

“Oh, y-yours. More-- _ahhh_ \--” 

His Omega’s every wish his command, Crowley wastes no time in finally, _finally_ pressing into Aziraphale, filling the blonde’s pussy in one, fluid thrust. He buries himself to the hilt, his balls pressing against his mate’s wonderful ass. Aziraphale’s silent now, mouth open is a silent scream of pleasure, head tilted back until he can rest against Crowley’s shoulder, eyes rolled and cheeks dusted red. 

“Are you-you alright, sweetness?” Crowley gasps, legs trembling in an effort to stay still and not thrust back and forth into his love’s wet, tight hole. “Oh, fuck, _fuck_ you’re so good--”

“Yes!” Aziraphale practically screams, voice breathless. “Yes, oh please, please don’t stop Sir--” 

Aziraphale barely has time to gather another lungful of air before Crowley pounding into him so fast and hard that the whole world seems to rock under them. His Alpha’s snarling, groaning and growling above him, golden eyes slit in pleasure and possession so deep Aziraphale can practically feel it in his bones. 

“Mine, mine, mine, mine. . . “ Crowley repeats, over and over again, twisting his hips and pulling Aziraphale back into each of his thrusts, making sure to go as deep as possible, filling up his Omega. “I love you, _fuck fuckfuck so good, so perfect and-and--I love you ssso much--_ ”

Aziraphale doesn’t even bother forming words anymore. 

He keens and whines, twisting his own hips as much as his Alpha’s grip allows, throwing himself down onto Crowley’s cock, trusting his Alpha to keep them upright. His head’s thrown back, eyes rolled and mouth open, jaw slack in so much pleasure and bliss that he’s almost drooling. 

A tightness is growing in Crowley, a pulsing burning that starts from his stomach and travels upwards, warming his whole chest. His thrusts become irregular, little pulsing circles of his hips as he adjusts his grip on Aziraphale, settling his teeth right above the back of his mate’s neck.

“ **_Mine._ **” 

The claim is deep, instinctual. It’s spoken with such an authority, command, clear and punctuated despite the mortal state of their bodies. It’s something that Aziraphale, even deep in the pleasure of his Alpha’s thrusts, recognizes and his eyes snap open. His gaze meets Crowley’s for a split second, gold melting into blue, before Aziraphale gives a small nod.

That’s all Crowley needs.

He bites into his Omega’s neck, fangs piercing the flawless skin. The Bonding Mark is hot, soaking into both Aziraphale and Crowley like the warmth after a rainstorm. It’s sinking, anchoring, tying them together as one and both the Alpha and Omega scream at the rightness.

Aziraphale orgasms a split second later, a sharp cry of Crowley’s name dripping from his lips like the most blessed prayer, his cunt tightening around Crowley’s dick with enough force to send a mere mortal to their grave. He milks Crowley, little pulsing clenches.

Crowley’s cumming not a second later, his Knot swelling and sealing all of his seed, his claim, into Aziraphale and the Omega sobs at the feeling. 

It’s perfect and wonderful and everything they could have ever imagined. 

Finally, they both come down from the Mating high, settling back into their mortal bodies with harsh breathing and rapid hearts. Crowley’s fangs are still attached to Aziraphale’s neck and the demon releases his mate with a small hum of apology, kissing and licking at the Mark to clean it. 

Looking over at the bathing pool that sits a few feet away, Crowley suddenly decides against moving when his mate clenches around his dick, the reminder of their Union causing the Alpha’s heart to flutter. 

“Aziraphale?” He asks instead after a second, once he had lowered them both to the floor and gathered his mate back against his chest, his Knot still holding them together. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale blinks his eyes back open, peering up at the ginger. His beautiful gaze reflects the stars above and Crowley suddenly believes in a Heaven again, this one in reach and _so much better_. “Crowley?”

Crowley sighs, eyes burning. “I love you, my darling, perfect Omega.” 

Aziraphale smiles, his scent light and happy and smelling of Crowley and springtime and apples and everything the Alpha ever thinks he needs in his long, eternal life. His Omega snuggles back against him, pressing a sweet kiss against the ginger’s chest, right above his heart. 

“I love you too, my dear. My darling, perfect Alpha.” 

The cool air around him might not do anything to calm the fire inside of Crowley, but the precious body of his mate nestled in his arms and scent settled deep into his soul?

Crowley’s entire world has never burned brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! ;D
> 
> *tepidarium: he warm (tepidus) bathroom of the Roman baths heated by a hypocaust or underfloor heating system.


End file.
